combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Combat Arms Wiki/Welcome
Welcome to the Combat Arms Wiki The Combat Arms encyclopedia that . Welcome to the Combat Arms Wiki, the definitive source for Combat Arms information. There are currently articles being worked on right now. Please understand that the information on this site is constantly being edited for precision. Updates may and will take some time to appear. New to Combat Arms? Read the description below for a head-start, and then go here here for more detailed infromation. New to the Wiki? Start by creating an account, and then you can get started. Don't know where to go, or what to do? If you've never been here before, please visit our section to understand the basics. You can find out more about us by checking out the About page. Have some Questions? Feel free to ask any user who is available. They will be glad to assist you in anyway. You can check out our , , and , and help make them better. Still don't know where to start? Check here to find out which pages need a little more work or click here to see our latest projects and plans. Please refrain from editing or adding information innapropriately, as our users are always hard at work to bring you the latest and correct information. Once again, welcome, and make yourselves at home! Also, follow us on Twitter: @CAWiki What is Combat Arms? Combat Arms is an intense, massive multiplayer game, created by Nexon Inc and Doobic Studios. A fast-paced, strategic FPS, it employs real-time warfare and team communication to create a strategic gaming experience. Combat Arms currently contains eleven game modes, nine of which are playable in the US release, including the classic and popular One Man Army (a free-for-all deathmatch), the more team-based Fireteam (A cooperative storyline-based mode), and the suspenseful and frightening gameplay of Quarantine mode. Currently, Combat Arms contains nineteen varied maps, hosting enviroments from all over the globe. From the large cold mountains of Operation: Snow Valley, to the cramped, abandoned laboratory of Operation: Death Room, players can fight in all sorts of situations that pit their survival on their skills. Playing a successful match grants a player in-game money, known as Gear Points (GP), as well as experience (EXP). The more experience a player earns, the faster they rank up. As you rank up, you gain more respect, as well as special privileges. The higher your rank, the better your access to special weapons and gear. Players can customize their characters by buying new weapons and equipment, such as vests, uniforms, headgear, and backpacks in the Shop, and then procede to modify them with silencers, scopes, or clips. Rare items and gear can also be found in the Black Market, where one can buy Mercenaries as well as limited edition gear. Players can join or start rooms, which are hosted by a Room Master. They are able to choose the map, game mode, set limits, and control the weapons other players can use or not use, (for example, Melee Only, or No Sniper Rifles). Team up with friends, or join a Clan and lead your comrades to victory. Good luck, Soldiers! What is NX? NX is the currency you use to buy items in the Black Market. To get NX, you must use real life money. Read more on the NX article. Read more about the game here. (last updated in February 2010) Combat Arms Wiki Information *Started in September 2008 by Coraircate - Thanks to Farvei for revamping the Home Page! *Active Bureaucrat: ZeroExalted *Admins/Sysops: Coraircate | Greennave | Momentum07 | TheRogueclaw | A127 | ZeroExalted | SeaCrane 1 | WingZeroKai | Farvei * : total pages • articles • images • edits *Languages: English [edit]